


A New Start

by RoamingHalla



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, love these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingHalla/pseuds/RoamingHalla
Summary: My take on how Uldren and Jolyon met
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A New Start

Uldren measured his life in many ways, in how he could please his sister, in how he could serve his people, and in how many times he could look death in its eye, promise it his own soul, and then rip it from its cold, dreadful grasp. There was an indescribable thrill in a moment where a reaper was by his gate, reaching out to smother him, but instead, he gave it a grin and ran past it. 

Death was a constant, the Awoken had been born of it, and those that had left their once haven were gifted its greeting when they formed the reef. Death was despair, haunted grief that overtook you and never left, that no matter what one did, it would always win. But to Uldren, it was merely a game he could beat. Death had no hold on him, no, it had no hold on the ever Prince of the Awoken. 

And today was no different.

Sure, his ship had crashed as he had attempted to beat his record he had set about just how quickly one could lap the Dreaming City. But he had beaten that record by a margin he hadn't thought possible, and even as his ship lost control, nearly colliding into another and sent crashing into the ground as fast as a meteor hulling into an atmosphere, he had escaped its grip again.

Though, if he were to be honest, he had forgotten just how painful it was to narrowly escape death. 

His whole body was stinging as if was set in flame, and his chest weighed as much as ten tons of iron, it was choking him, strangling him, he could barely breathe, each time he tried it was as if his lungs had shut and he had to pry them open at the last second. His whole body was aflame and bruised as if his very bones had been ripped apart and taped together at the last second, it all felt wrong, his body was awash in agony and yet.

Here he was alive.

Uldren took that idea and forced himself, using his whole fire lit skin, his muscles that felt torn apart and cracked, and pushed the broken hull that he was crushed under. Pushing and pushing, he was almost slamming his arms against it, each time he did, an echo of pain raced through him, an echo of the bruise that grew louder like a bell. He wanted to lie down and stay, but then, with one last shove that sent a teeth-rattling pain through him, it slid off.

At that, Uldren smiled. It hurt to smile but he did not care.

Then, his smile was overtaken as he cried out in pain as he tried to force his legs free from the rubble ontop. Grunting, he tried to move his arms over to grab it. He could not find a place to grip it, but he was able to push it off. 

With his legs free, Uldren stood up, his legs shaking and his nerves were shot with pain, it rushed through him as if it was his blood, and he fell over, colliding against the cold broken walls of the once unharmed ship. But, he did not fall completely.

He was standing despite it all, the pain in his body was a reminder that he lived. And for all the bruising and all the pain the way his right shoulder had popped out of his socket, it could be worse, he knew it. The ships safety protocols had saved him from anything worse, his body could recover from it and the mere knowledge almost gave him a rush of energy.

Uldren bent down and grabbed the rifle he had brought with him and his bag, he slung it over him, ignoring the pain as it collided against his dislocated shoulder. And then, with his eyes locked on the distant gates to the City, he started walking.

As soon as he did, he slammed against the ground, his arms barely catching his fall in time. It was a loud thud that made him wince, and he dare not think about how worse his bruises were to grow.

 _How am I gonna get back if I can't walk?_ He thought to himself as he crawled back to the broken hull of the ship and leaned back against it, his legs stretched out from him. It was a question he hadn't an answer to, for all the near-death collisions he had not thought to learn how to fix a broken bone or relocate a shoulder. It had never occurred to him.

Then, as if his thoughts echoed to his people, a figure run through the rocky cliffs nearby and skidded as they saw and nearly ran into his broken ship.

The figure was a man. Uldren could tell he was much taller than him, perhaps by a full foot. He had light silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, and though he was thin there was some muscle on his shoulders. Uldren did not know who this man was, not even his name but he could not deny that he was handsome. He had a sharp jaw and sharp eyes that seemed to meet his, and the way his clothes were tight against his muscles only highlighted them.

Uldren nearly laughed. Here he was, a prince, being saved by some random man he had never met. He had never thought himself a damsel, but for a man as handsome as this stranger was, he would welcome the role.

As the man finally caught his breath, he walked slowly over and reached his hand out from Uldren to grab it. Uldren did, holding tightly as if he had been drowning, and then as surely as he got to his feet, the stranger's hand moved away. Uldren for some reason felt his heart pang at that. 

"Are you alright?" The man spoke, his voice was smooth and sure. 

Uldren laughed at that question, it seemed almost stupid to ask. "You see my crashed ship behind me and you still feel the need to ask?"

"It's common courtesy is it not?" The man retorted. 

Uldren found himself almost smiling at the way his voice was rough in annoyance. He wanted to hear it again.

"Ha, perhaps so. But it only makes you look like a man without wits, I would suggest fixing that."

At this, the stranger glared, his eyes did not leave his as if he was not scared to anger a prince. Uldren found himself thrilled at that.

"And I'd suggest not chasing away any help the moment you get it." His voice was low, and he could hear annoyance. Uldren almost had to restrain from laughter, did he not have any fear for angering a prince.

"Oh and I'm sure that would end well for you." 

"And whatever do you mean by that?" The stranger had backed away, as if he was truly debating on leaving him here. 

Ulddren laughed again, then grinned. "How do you think the Queen will react to hearing about the man who left her brother in a moment of need? Do you truly need me to spell that out for you too?"

The stranger for his part did not react, he merely stared at him as if he was not just threatened.

"You mean to tell me you're Uldren Sov?" The stranger's question almost shocked him. Did he not know his own Prince?

And then, Uldren remembered he did look like death worn over, his clothes were torn and he most surely did not look anything like the prince he was.

"The one and only." He answered with a smirk.

Then, the man burst out in laughter. His confidence wiped away and he seemed almost to heel over as he laughed to himself. Uldren could not find any reason in what he said to justify that.

"And what could possibly be so amusing?" Uldren spat, his words harsh and quick. Whomever this man was, he was quite lacking in any manners. 

The man gave him a smirk, "The Great Prince of the Awoken cannot seem to land a ship without nearly dying. Now that is something."

Uldren rolled his eyes. It was not as if he had meant to crash, but now was not the time for arguments, he could feel a wave of tiredness in his bones, begging him to rest, and he knew he needed it but he'd be damned if he would sleep in this wreck.

"Did you truly not hear anything I said?" 

He raised a brow, "About what, my lord." 

The man gave a bow as he spoke the last words, mockery and rudeness? What a treat he was turning out to be. 

"Maybe instead of amusing yourself, you should focus on aiding your prince? I'm sure it would go over well that you left me here to rot." Uldren voice was low and rough, he had to stop himself from glaring at him, he needed his help however he did not want to admit it.

"Yes, I did hear you, and do not worry, I will help you. After all, I live to serve you, my _prince._ " His voice was bitter, and he sounded like broken glass, and the way he spat at the word prince made him twist inside. He was owed respect not whatever this was.

And, then Uldren watched as he walked over and placed his arm behind his back without a word, It was so he could lean on him as they walked, at that, all annoyance inside of him withered away, replaced by something else. All Uldren could focus on now was this stranger, this stranger who did not know who he was, who laughed at him, this handsome stranger, had his arm around him. A part of him wanted to stay just like this. Something about this saviour drew him in, and Uldren found himself wanting to know who he was far beyond just his name.

Perhaps then, Uldren would find a way to play the damsel again if it meant being this close to whomever he was.

Then, Uldren realized he needed to know his name if he wanted to see him again, speak with him again. 

"Now I realize you never did tell me your name."

"Does a Prince even bother himself to know the names of all his people?' The man asked in return. "Especially one as...cocky as yourself."

Uldren nearly laughed at his bravado. Uldren could sense an almost insult that left his mouth, but he did not find himself annoyed at it, not as he should be,

"Usually not, no." Uldren found the honesty spill from him without meaning it to.

The stranger scoffed. "Then why do you do wish to know mine?"

 _I'd concern myself with my people's names if they were all half as pretty as you._ Uldren answered in his mind, but he had enough self-control to not speak it. "Because you came to my rescue, do I not deserve to know my saviour's name?"

The stranger looked at him, raised a brow, then looked forward. "Saviour huh? Is that what I am to you?"

"Is that not true?" Uldren asked.

"I suppose it is." The stranger stopped walking, then turned to look at him again. "Jolyon, Jolyon Til The Rachis."

"It is good to have met you, Jolyon." 

The words were genuine and that almost shocked him as much as the sudden crash had. Jolyon had mocked him, disrespected him, all while knowing who he was, the title he held, and normally, Uldren would hate it. He would not be so kind in return, he would not smile or laugh with him, he would demand the respect he had come to deserve, the respect he had earned after nearly dying for his people countless times. 

But, Uldren did not feel any of that. He was honest with him, something inside of him lit up with the idea of knowing his name, hearing him give his name meant something, the start of something. And the start was what he wanted, to slowly learn about this once stranger until they moved in sync, until Udlren knew him as well as anyone, knew him better than anyway else.

It was strange and yet entirely welcome. 

Jolyon laugh drew him back in, he was throwing his head back and his eyes sparkled, and Uldren felt his heart flutter again at the sound. "You only say that because I saved your life."

"Is that so wrong of me? It is not every day a Prince find himself saved by a stranger"

_Especially not one as handsome as you._ Uldren thought, it took him clenching his teeth to not voice it. It was not as if he was scared of saying it, no, he was never scared, but he knew some reacted less than kind to any hint of flirting.

"And it isn't every day I end up needing to save a Prince from his carelessness."

Uldren jabbed his elbow into his side, and as soon as he had he winced. He had forgotten just how much pain his body was in, and that had just been a shocking reminder. 

"Careless? I prefer to think I'm daring and brave." Uldren put his hand on his chest in false overeager bravado.

"Idiotic is the word you're looking for."Jolyon muttered 

"Now, Jol, you are just being cruel." 

Jolyon stopped for a second, moving his head to the side and looked him in his eyes, "I saved your life, I have the right."

Uldren smiled at that and then the two walked back to the City, they spoke little at first still strangers but after the first hour, Jolyon had broken it. Asking about why he had crashed, and Uldren had answered. Then it went on, each of then asking a question, each of them mocking the other as if they knew the other for years, an endless back and forth, an indulgence Uldren had almost forgotten existed. 

A friendship had been something Uldren hadn't had in.. years? decades?

Uldren was loved. Oh, he knew he was. He had to be loved, he loved it, the thrill of his people looking up to him and cheering him on was an indulgence like none other. But then, Uldren thought, he had not experienced a closeness like this in too long. 

When they arrived at the City Gates, Uldren felt Jolyon's arm move away from where he had held it on the small of his back.

"This is where we depart then?" Jolyon asked, yet it did not appear to be a question as he dipped his head in respect and turned around to leave.

Without thinking Uldren's hand reached out to grab his, he tightened his grip and yelled after him. "Wait!"

Jolyon turned around and his eyes moved to where their hands touched, an almost intimate gesture, too close for strangers as they were, and Uldren quickly moved his hand away. "It is night by now, why don't you come back to the Palace until morning."

"Are you concerned about my safety?" Jolyon asked, rolling his eyes as he did.

"No." 

"Then what? I brought you back to the City as you asked. Now we depart ways. That was the deal was it not?" 

Uldren found himself nodding against his body telling him not to.

"Then, why do you suddenly care about where I spend the night?"

"Do you not think someone who saved the life of a Prince deserves to be rewarded." It was not the truth.

Truthfully, Uldren was afraid of Jolyon leaving, it meant he would be alone without anyone to lean on. And it scared him.

He had invited Jolyon over to feel close to him, to know that when he woke up he had not dreamt him up, a handsome stranger who did not care who he was, who yelled and mocked and joked with him as he has always wanted. He had to make sure Jolyon was real, he had to make sure Jolyon stayed, that he could finally allow himself a closeness in a way he had locked himself from for so long. 

"Think about it. An offer to see the insides of the Awoken Palace, it is not one you'll see again." 

Jolyon raised a brow, "I suppose I can't say no to an offer like that now can I?" Jolyon turned to follow Uldren, and Uldren in that moment could not stop himself from smiling ear to ear. 

Uldren did not even know if when morning came Jolyon would stay, but, he had a chance now. And it mattered more than Uldren could ever put into words, the way this stranger had shown up and captivated him was so foreign, an unmapped stretch of stars where uncertainty awaited at every corner. He did not know closeness, or how to be truly honest with someone, Uldren Sov did not have friends. Nor did he have a partner-- that word almost felt too hopeful, too daring, Jolyon did not even know him, but then when was he anything but a daring.--, the prince was alone in all sense of the word.

And perhaps, now, Uldren could change that, correct that sense of emptiness inside of him. He did not know how it would turn out with Jolyon but it was a chance, and it was a chance he would risk anything for.


End file.
